


I want to live with you not without you.

by 0Death_to_Usernames0



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kaneki fucks up, Kaneki is ungrateful, M/M, Uta and Yomo to the rescue, Yamori is a sadistic fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Death_to_Usernames0/pseuds/0Death_to_Usernames0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki meets Uta first instead of Touka. Just read it. I'm shit at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to live with you not without you.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't fucking own Tokyo Ghoul.

Kaneki POV:  
That smell, it smells like moms home cooking. Is it possible that there's something even I could eat? I run down the alleyways in search of the smell. It's getting stronger, I run up towards it and see two black and red eyes staring back at me. A ghoul? No! This can't be happening. I was enticed by the smell of a corpse. I was brought out of my thoughts by a voice, the ghouls voice. "Hey, only one of your eyes is red. Why is that?" The man in black clothing and a tattooed neck said. I started to sob uncontrollably. The man looked uncomfortable and sighed. He ripped off part of the calf of the dead woman and offered it to me. "There's no way I can eat human flesh! I'm human!" I yelled and he pulled back and put the flesh I n his mouth then he lunges at me putting his lips on mine and forcing it down my throat. He backs off and watches as I dry heave trying to throw up but I can't. He starts talking again. "You have to eat or you'll die." He said bluntly. The world started to fade around me as I got dizzy. I collapse.

Uta POV:  
I watch as the emotional train wreck of a ghoul collapses onto the concrete. I stare at him wondering if he'll get up. He doesn't. I crawl over to him and poke him. He doesn't stir so I pick him up and take him home. I'll come back for the body later. I make it into my studio and see Yomo sitting in my seat. He looks shocked. "Are you going to eat him here? Did anyone see you kidnap him? You never bring your food home." I send him a questioning look and tell him, "He's a ghoul Yomo. Sure he smells human but he's a ghoul." Yomo stood up and walked over to where I put the boy on the waiting bench and touched the kids forehead. He looked at me. "What happened to him? He's burning up." I looked at the kid then back to Yomo. "My guess is starvation, he doesn't look like he's eaten much in a long time. He suddenly collapsed." I stated. I picked the kid up again and took him to my living quarters to place him on my bed. I started to strip him and Yomo looked at me strangely. "These clothes have blood all over them and he's sweating a lot. I'm gonna wipe him down." Yomo calmed down and then said he would wait in the mask studio for me to finish.

I take off his shirt and look at his scar. Scar? Ghouls don't get scars. We heal to quickly. I brush it off as possibly a birth defect of some sort. I look at his chest with cute pink-tan nipples then look at his hip bones. They look temping. I rub one and he stirs in his sleep. I can't help myself and rub both of them in circles eliciting a moan from the sleeping ghoul. I smile to myself. What a cute plaything, I don't want to let him go. I pull off his pants and look at his tight blue and black boxer briefs. He's half hard just from a little teasing. I pinch his nipples and he whines. He must be a deep sleeper. I sniff his neck and I realize that he's an omega. He hasn't had his first heat yet so I couldn't tell. He smelled good like lavender and white roses. Lavender is good but it reminds me of Tsukiyama, gross. I can't imagine what he would do if he found this kid. What's his name? I dig through his pockets till I find his school I.D. So this ghoul goes to school. The only other ghoul I know who would dare to go to school is Nishiki. Nishiki hates his territory being violated so I wonder why this kid isn't dead yet. Kaneki Ken huh. I go back to the kid and take off his underwear revealing an erection undoubtedly caused by my actions. I grab a rag and a bowl of warm water and start wiping his shoulders and his neck. I dab at his face then wipe down his arms and chest. I then wipe his hips, navel, thighs, and calves. He's shaven clean. I wipe his balls then set the rag down and stroke his length softly. He moans louder and I lick the head hearing him groan I swipe the slit with my tongue tasting his pre-come. He mumbles something. "Rizzz..." Is he involved with Rize? She didn't seem like the type. Rize disappeared a little while ago. Could he have something to do with it? No he seems too weak. Rize was a beta and didn't like me much as betas usually don't like alphas. I stroke faster and suck harder on the head as he comes in my mouth limiting the mess. I swallow then proceed to wipe off his cock with the rag. I'm surprised that he didn't wake up. I put one of my shirts on him. It goes to about mid-thigh on him. I kiss him lightly on the lips before pulling the blanket over him and walking out to go talk to Yomo.

The first the out of his mouth was, "You can't keep him unless he agrees to stay here." I sigh and reply with, "I know. So what did you need to talk about?" Yomo began, "Hinami is going through her first heat so since I'm housing her I won't be around for a few weeks." I nodded an okay murmured an ill be fine and he left.  
I left the studio to retrieve the body only to see Touka standing over it. "I left it here after something happened but I'm back to retrieve it." Touka turned to me and asked if I had seen Rize or a short guy with black hair and an eyepatch. I say no and she dashes off down the alleyway. I put the body in the bag and take it home since I don't want to leave Kaneki by himself to long. I walk into the studio and shut and lock the door, changing the sign to closed. I then go back to my room and lay down next to the boy already occupying the space. His fever seems to have gone down. Good. I lay there by the kid till sleep takes me. I wonder how he'll react when he wakes up.

************************

Kaneki POV:  
I wake up groggy as memories start to flood in from the night before. I realize I have no idea where I am and there's a person spooning my back. I try to move but I'm stuck and I'm not wearing my clothes, this shirt isn't mine and I don't have any underwear on. What the fuck is going on?!? I close my eyes as I'm hugged closer to the other person. Something hard is on my lower back and I cringe having an idea what it is. I'm not a homophobe by any means but I don't like the feeling of another mans junk on me. I try to move but I press against his dick on accident causing him to groan and thrust against my back in his sleep. He stills then seems to wake up and quickly goes to the bathroom thinking I'm still asleep. I can hear him grunt a few times before I hear the shower turn on. I think this might be my only chance at escaping this. I get up quietly and walk over to the door and find it locked. He has a lock at the very top of the door. I can't reach it so I look around and see a box so I push it to the door and stand on it only for the box to bust open from the weight right as I unlock the door. I drop down into the medium sized box to realize that it's full of eyeballs. I faint. 

I wake up and realize that I had fainted and find that the guy is in the bed with me again. I suppose that I slept all day after I passed out. I can get up this time. I walk over to the door and find that it's unlocked. I open and close it quietly. I see his card. Uta, a mask shop, he makes masks for a living. Good to know. I go to the door unlock it and open it. It made a really loud noise from movement and I hear Uta get up. I freeze. I see him and he looks, worried? Why? I start running out the door and he takes off after me. I realize that I'm only wearing his shirt. I could care less right now I just need to get away. He starts to catch up but I hear him say my name before I run into something or rather, someone. A hand is placed on my shoulder and I'm flung in to the wall beside me. I try to run back towards Uta because he seems the least hostile between Uta and the group of men I'm faced with. I didn't get very far before my ankle is grabbed and I hear it snap as I'm lifted up then thrown back on the ground and laughed at by a man in a yellow suit. Yakuza? No he's way too strong and I can tell by the look on Utas face that this guy is dangerous. Uta had stopped in his tracks and started yelling at the man. "Yamori!! PLEASE STOP!! You'll KILL HIM!! STOP!! JASON!! PLEASE!!" So the man breaking my bones is Yamori or Jason. I start to scream and my eye turns ghoulish and that's when the giant man stops and then starts cackling. "HAHAHA I CANT BREAK YOU AT ALL!!! GREAT THIS IS GREAT!!! SORRY MASK MAKER BUT I THINK I'LL BORROW HIM FOR A BIT!" I start to tremble and yell for Uta and I see that he's crying like I'm dead already. He doesn't even know me and yet he's sad. Why is that? I'm stuffed in a bag and I pass out.

I wake up chained to a chair and I feel weak. I hear doors open and a metal something clanking as who I assume to be Jason walking towards me. I keep my eyes closed. I feel his breath in my hair as I feign sleep. He pulls my chin up and I can hear him smile. He licks from my temple down to my collar bone. He moves to my shoulder and bites. I cry out loudly as he pulls my flesh off then licks the gash as it begins to heal. I feel tears running down my face. He grabs a syringe and holds my eye open then jabs my cornea with it emptying the syringe in my system. I should've just stayed with Uta. He sniffs me. Shit. If he didn't already know that I'm an omega then he does now. He's obviously an alpha. He has an odor so strong that it could be smelled blocks away. How did I not notice it before? He unlocks the chains and puts me on a metal table. I push at him but there's no effect. He kisses me roughly, shoving his tongue down my throat and shoving one two three fingers in my hole with only a little spit as lubricant. It hurts so bad that my voice is lost and I just lay there in agony. "S-s-stop p-pl-please?" My voice came out broken and strained. "KANEKI JUST LET ME FUCK YOU OKAY!!! I WANT TO BREAK YOU AND EAT YOU KANEKI!!!" I cried harder as his fingers were removed. I'm not naive enough to think that it's over but it was. Yamori had been sent flying across the room. I look and see Uta and some white-ish haired guy standing next to me I crawl off the table and run away from everything. My ass and lower back hurts so bad that my legs barely function. I don't even utter a thank you as I leave. I hear Uta yelling after me but I'm gone. I make it to an alley and I collapse. I throw up then get up and run again hearing Uta running away from Jason. I run till I can't hear anyone. I sit down and start to crawl toward a fire in a trash can. It's cold and I'm only wearing a shirt. I then look down the next alley just to hear something about territory. I scoot closer till what's happening is in view and I see a guy standing over another ghoul that's eating a person. "Boom." My eyes go wide and I scream, alerting him of my presence. His eyes turn ghoulish and I try to get up only to fail. He walks over to me and shoves me against the wall. He takes a bite out of my shoulder and then another, my eye changes and when he sees it he barfs. "You're a ghoul? The fuck? Why do you taste human? Only one of your eyes is red, disgusting." He is kicked away by a girl. "ShittyNishiki!" She yelled and while he's trying to get back up she looks at me and I realize that she works at the cafe that I used to frequent. She's a ghoul? I cover my eye. She starts talking. "Hey, aren't you that guy-" I start running before the can finish. I make it back home and realize that Hide must be here since he said he'd need a place to stay for a while. I turn away reluctantly and keep walking. About 30 minutes later I realize that I'm right where I met Uta just 2 days ago.


End file.
